1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, the said heat dissipation device having an effectively reduced industrial computer installation height; as well, the heat dissipation device achieves the efficient heat dissipation of chips in computers.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional industrial computer heat dissipation device 3, as indicated in FIG. 12, FIG. 13, and FIG. 14, the heat dissipation device 3 is comprised of a duct flow-type fan 30 and a heat sink 40, wherein the duct flow-type fan 30 is equipped with an outer enclosure 37 and, also, the outer enclosure 37 has at its exterior periphery a plurality of insertion holes 35 in raised sections 34, the outer enclosure 37 also supports a motor 36 having a plurality of blades 33, and the said duct flow-type fan 30 has an axially oriented intake port 31 and exhaust port 32; the heat sink 40 has a base 41, with the base 41 having extending upward from one side a plurality of arrayed heat dissipation fins 42, the space in between every two fins 42 constituting a ventilation channel 43; formed horizontally across the center of the fins 42 is a vacant channel 43 (depicted in FIG.13 by the dashed line) and the spatial contiguity of each fin 42 is disrupted at the vacant channel 43.
The duct flow-type fan 30 is fastened onto the fins 42 of the heat sink 40 utilizing a plurality of screws (not shown in the drawings) placed into the insertion holes 35 and the lower extent of the base 41 is installed against chip (not shown in the drawings) to dissipate heat. When the fan 30 is placed in circuit and powered into rotation, an air current from the upper extent is admitted into the intake port 31 of the fan 30 and then blown out of the exhaust port 32 towards the heat sink 40 (see the arrowhead in FIG. 14), passing through the ventilation channels 44 before discharge outside (see the arrowhead in FIG. 13), the resulting air convection absorbing the chip heat source via the fins 42 to achieve the objective of heat dissipation.
However, since intake and exhaust of the duct flow-type fan 30 occurs along a single axial line, the fan 30 requires at its upper extent an appropriate space serving as an air intake height and since the air intake height is one-fourth the horizontal width D of the fan 30 (i.e., D/4, a number lower than this defined value will affect fan air intake efficiency), installation in an industrial computer must take into account the total height H (see FIG. 14) of the heat dissipation device 3, which is the air intake height (D/4) as well as the heights of the fan 30 and the heat sink 40. When utilizing industrial computer height in 1U (1U=4.44 mm), air intake height must be allowed for without having to reduce fan 30 or heat sink 40 height, otherwise chip heat dissipation efficiency will be decreased; furthermore, the fan 30 wind force is blown from the top downward onto the base 41, with the back pressure of the axially oriented wind force resulting in high air current resistance will therefore prevent the generation of the optimal air convection needed for heat dissipation efficiency; to achieve air convection efficiency; and the horizontally oriented open channel 43 formed reduces the heat dissipating area of the fins 42 and subsequently also decreases heat dissipation efficiency.
The present invention herein provides a duct flow-type fan that comprises of a housing having upper and lower side walls as well as a laterally oriented air port, a motor, a vane, and a shaft; the housing is installed at side of a computer chip heat sink, the motor and vane are respectfully positioned at the front and rear sides of the housing and, also, the axial centers of the motor and the vane are conjoined at the two ends of the shaft; the rotation of the motor revolves the shaft, thereby impelling the vane into rotation such that vane air current travels through the laterally oriented air port to cool the computer chip heat sink and in doing so achieve the objective of computer chip heat dissipation; since the overall height of the duct flow-type fan and heat sink of the present invention herein following assembly is lower than the height of the heat sink and does not require additional air intake height, the low height feature is usable for industrial computer applications (such as personal computers, power supplies, and other limited form factor devices); furthermore, the air convection method of the duct flow-type fan invention herein does not generate back pressure, therefore, the air convection current is optimal and provides for maximum heat dissipation efficiency.